The present invention relates to an integrated key which senses a rotation, a push, a movement toward the front, rear, right and left of a key.
Generally, an eight-direction button is a device which preferably includes a button for front, rear, right and left and four diagonal directions to manipulate moment in eight-directions. Preferably, the eight-direction button can manipulate movement only in eight-directions such as front, rear, right and left. However, recently, in navigation systems, and computer games, a more subdivided manipulation for further flexibility movement has become necessary in order to allow more control from the center point as well as eight-directions.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.